callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Stand
Untitled Can you go into Final Stand while in Last Stand? :Hmm, that's an interesting question. Moozipan Cheese 13:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::From experience, I don't think so, but then again I'm probably wrong. 13:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Final Stand No it isn't possible to go from the last stand into the final stand because the final stand is a Death Streak Perk and the Last stand is a Perk(3). But in my opinion it's better to use the final stand because you can also use your primery weapon, that isn't possible while using the last stand. I think what happens is you go into last stand, until you die a certain amounts of times without a kill. Then automatically when you die you go into final stand. Multiple times in Final Stand Is it possible to go in Final Stand multiple times in the same life? Like going down, regenerating, going down, regenerating, etc... Im pretty sure that when u go into final stand and survive you just die normally on your next death :You're right. Darkman 4 17:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Stupid... After all the whining, crying, and complaining people did to finally get Last Stand taken out of the game, IW decides to leave Final Stand in! It's dumb! Final Stand makes less sense than LS in the fact that you go down using whatever weapon you were using instead of a pistol, and being revived if you are able to survive long enough as opposed to dying no matter what. It just doesn't make any sense! 02:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :FS is no where near as bad as Last Stand, hence why they left it in game. Plus the fact it's a 4 deathstreak and last stand was a perk. Carbonite 0 02:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hello guys, I changed a mistake in this article which said Final Stand was a 6 death streak, based on a twitter reply from @fourzerotwo as a refernce, robert bowling is a liar, you shouldn't base an article's info based on his statements, as my reference clearly shows Final Stand is a 4 death streak, 3 with hardline pro, not 6. ::In the gameplay shown at COD XP, it said 6. So... we're going off of legit info. 12:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Dude watch the reference, the youtube video, it clearly shows it is a 4 death streaks so do all other videos, it is legit info. ::Dudes, a wikia gives valid info based on trustable sources, that video and numerous other videos shows Final Stand is a 4 death streak. That is legit info, it is footage from Call of DutyXP, just because @fourzerotwo (accidently) said it was a 6 death streaks, doesn't mean it's true, he made a mistake, as the reference clearly shows, think before you act. ::I watched the video, it clearly is a 4 deathstreak. Lets not turn this into an edit war. 13:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I was about to lose hope in this community before even joining it. :::What? Everyone makes mistakes dude :|.- 13:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::And I put it back as 6. 402's response was after the video was uploaded and it has been proven time and time again that they're still tweaking parts of the game. (U45 anyone?, survival mode weapon costs, etc) Unless something more recent comes out to prove it is 4, leave it at 6. Carbonite 0 15:31, October 24, 2011 :::::Chatted it up with Azuris and he said just put both since they're both credible so just leave it as so until release.Carbonite 0 15:44, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (UTC)